kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Mason Dimalanta
Mason Dimalanta is the possible son of Matthew Dimalanta and Yin Bean in Gamewizard's universe. He was first mentioned in the one-shot "Date?" by Numbuh 3rd-Teen (Eric Horvitz), saying that Dillon York caught Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic making out in the Moonbase closet. It's possible he has poisonbending powers like his dad. Mason has a twin sister named Haruka Dimalanta. They are both mentioned in "But Daaaad!", a one-shot by Numbuh 6.13. In the one-shot "Beach", he and Sheila Frantic were playing pirate on a rocky shore, but Mason was still thinking about that kiss they had in the closet, but Sheila kept trying to get him to go with the flow. He finally cheered up and the two found a conch shell necklace and showed it to their parents. Marine said it was supposed to give you good luck when you swim, so Sheila gave it to Mason with her love. In the one-shot "Teach Me!", he was being pestered by Haruka to teach her how to poisonbend really well, and he finally caved in when she hinted that he would be banned from visiting Sheila Frantic. In the one-shot "Kiss", Mason was upset over some girls making fun of the fact he can't swim, and was upset he wouldn't be able to find a girlfriend, and thought he was a bad kisser. Sheila Frantic cheered him up by practice kissing him in the Moonbase closet. They were caught by Dillion York, who got it all over the KNN News. Mason was upset, but Sheila cheered him up once again. It's also revealed in that one-shot that Mason and Sheila like Purple Flurp soda, and often burp a lot to each other. In the one-shot "Smile", Mason was depressed over the troubles of life until Sheila taught him how to be happy and smile. The one-shot "Mason Meets Sheila" tells how Mason and Sheila first meet at 5 years old. His parents took him and Haruka to the beach for their birthday, much to his dismay since he couldn't swim, and introduced them to Elijah, Marine, and their daughter, Sheila. Mason found her raccoon features interesting and went to dig up buried treasure together in the beach and ended up digging up a strange knight that chased Haruka. 'Relationships' 'Matthew Dimalanta' Matt is Mason's father. The two are very alike. He inherited his poisonbending. 'Yin Hanamizu Bean' Yin is Mason's mom. Not much is known. 'Haruka Dimalanta' Haruka is Mason's little twin sister. The two fight a lot, but get along sometimes. He helps her with poisonbending. 'Sheila Frantic' Sheila is Mason's best friend. He has a secret crush and loves hanging out with her. He usually goes to her for cheering up. 'Dillon York' Dillon is one of Mason's friends, even though he pranks Mason a lot. 'Appearance' Mason is a black haired boy with dark gray eyes. Mason, unlike his sister, hates Gothic clothing, and instead chooses to wear clothes that seem to be somewhat like his dad's style. Basically, his color palette is the reverse of Haruka's, which are the colors of a peacock's, meaning that his color palette consisted of a phoenix's hues. Mason wears a black t-shirt with a flame design on front, and black pants, also with a flame design, only this time it's on his left pants leg only. He also wears a black sleeveless jacket with a hoodie. 'Personality' Most of the time, Mason sounds negative and depressed over something, but is usually happier when Sheila cheers him up. He has a secret crush on Sheila and loves hanging out with her. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Benders Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Yin and Matthew's Kids Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Operatives Category:KND/OC kids